The Lover Wolves
by Insanity-Plus
Summary: Ichigo is nervous. Why is he nervous? He is about to tell his four year girlfriend he was a Werewolf, then was going to ask her to marry him. IchiRuki! Re-uploaded from other account! R&R!


**This isn't necessarily a new story, it's an old one I wrote a long ass time ago on my other account _Mikie-From-Ireland _that I decided to bring over to this account. I've been contemplating deleting that account for a little while, mostly for personal reasons, one of which being that a lot of people are pissing me off on it. I won't go any further into detail. **

**This is actually a special story to me. It's actually my very first ever IchiRuki Werewolf story! The first Werewolf story I had ever written! At least here on Fanfiction. It isn't the best story I've ever written, and a few people have flamed it, but I don't care. I love this story a lot, and I hope you do too!**

**NOTE: This story is based around the Book: "****The Werewolf's Guide to Life****" by Ritch Duncan and Bob Powers. One of my most favorite books of all time and a great source for awesome Lycanthrope Facts! Look it up and buy it dammit!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters! They belong to Tite Kubo and Shonen Jump! I also do not own the facts belonging to Ritch Duncan and Bob Powers! Everything belongs to them and is used here for entertainment purposes! **

* * *

Ichigo chewed nervously on his bottom lip as he slowly approached his house. He had been mulling over this thought for a month now and he believed that he was gonna go through with it. He was quite afraid of the outcome yes, but this was something he had to do. For the sake of his relationship.

You might be wondering what is going on. Well, let me explain.

Ichigo Kurosaki, age 28, orange hair and brown eyes, works for the Karakura Hospital under his father, and currently in a romantic relationship with one Rukia Kuchiki. His life was seemingly very perfect with just these facts. But what one did not know about him was what he truly was.

Ichigo had been 15 when it happened, nearing his 16th birthday. He had been kicked out of the house for little while while his family preposterously worked on his unwanted party. It was late into the night and he planned to go hang out at the arcade for a few hours.

As he walked down the brightly lit roads of Karakura, he found that the people all around him irritated him, so he took a shortcut through the woods towards the arcade which was only 5 minutes away. He pushed through the bushes further into the woods, only to find he had gotten lost and was now much too far into the forest for his liking.

He went to turn back when he had heard a growling sound. He turned and witnessed for only a second the appearance of a blur in front of his face and the feeling of sharp pain running through his shoulder. His first instinct took over and he pulled out his pocket knife to stab at whatever was mauling him. He succeeded in getting whatever it was off of him by stabbing it in the eye, thus killing it instantly.

He fell to the ground and panted as he gripped his bleeding shoulder. He looked at his assailant to see the naked body of a male with blond hair and green lifeless eyes, one of those eyes still holding his blade inside of it.

He had trudged back to the streets and was carried off to his father's clinic of all places. He was quickly patched up and questioned about what happened.

He had said that a man attacked and bit him. His story though was unbelievable by his father, who pointed out his wounds were caused by an animal.

Ichigo was surly surprised and had denied that possibility because he saw the dead body. Isshin, Ichigo's father, explained to him the marking patterns and the depth of his wound. Ichigo was not convinced because he knew what he saw.

Though he had not seen the man when he actually bit him.

The rest of that month had been hell for him. Nightmares and strange occurrences plagued him daily and nightly. He had soon found his senses increased. He was stronger, faster, and could smell a dog taking a crap from over a mile away. His nightmares told of hunting, blood, gore, and death. He had on countless occasions woken up in a destroyed bed.

Soon, it came. The month was up, and the full moon was upon them. It was the night before the full moon, and Ichigo had been walking home from after-school-detention. He was hit by pain, unbelievable pain throughout his body. He had stumbled about as he felt every inch of his muscled body being torn apart and repaired. Like a set of legos being disassembled and then reassembled.

Without any more further adieu, it was his first transformation into a Werewolf.

He had awoken the next morning in the woods naked with the dead body of a deer next to him.

Needless to say, he had gone through an ordeal. The next two nights were the same, transforming after nightfall and waking up in the woods covered in blood and some sort of animal next to him. He soon realized what was happening and worked on solving his problem. He researched his condition for weeks on the internet and in textbooks in which he found at the school library.

Soon he found his transformations happening again and had come prepared this time by running into the woods early on with food and some spare clothing along with some water.

He figured out his transformation times, before, during and after the full moon. He did not understand it, but he knew that was when he was to transform.

Some months went by and he learned to keep up with his transformations. He found that being far into the woods was the smartest idea as there was no one who truly wanted to travel through the woods, especially at night. But he knew he couldn't keep doing it there in case he actually got someone. So he devised a plan to build a wooden house out in the middle of the woods.

With the help of his family, father and twin sisters, he built it within a year's time. By then he had set up a system which worked for him with his new abilities and Moons as he called them. He had lied to his family saying that he wanted the cabin for a personal project he wanted to do within the woods. And by such had to live there for a few months.

He had not really lied though, for he did have a project coming along. He was building a restraint system for himself to make sure he didn't harm anyone who might come his way in the woods. As a second precaution, he made sure to line up some pig's meat around his house to keep the beast busy for a bit.

Once he was done with everything, he could smile proudly as his life was prepared for his new attributes. The restraint system made sure to give him room to roam a bit around the main room of the wooden house, but short enough to keep him inside the house. He would line all kinds of meat around the house for him to feast upon and would even capture some small animals for a good house hunt every so while when he could.

His life was set.

Soon, as he was turning 20, he met a young woman named Rukia Kuchiki. She was a business woman who would inherit the Kuchiki fortune very soon. When she turned 21, though only being 19. They had met when Ichigo was out shopping for his next set of moons. He was about to buy the last piece of pork when the shorter woman snatched it out of his hands and made off with it.

He had always been a hot-tempered man and would not stand for a small midget stealing his much needed nutrition. He had chased after her and chastised her for taking something that someone else had already claimed.

She had barked back that he had not claimed it as it was still technically on the shelf. The two had argued so much that they were kicked out of the store. They blamed each other and yet again started to fight.

In the end, the two separated to find another place to buy their groceries. Though, as fate would have it, they ran into each other yet again in the second store. Sparks flew between them and they growled at each other, Ichigo's a bit more animalistic, and agreed to call a truce for the sack of their dinner.

The two had actually started a pleasant conversation and found they were fond of each other. They traded information and became friends. Four years of casual teasing and bar hitting, they developed feelings for each other.

They both confessed after getting a bit wasted and sleeping together. Ichigo had been so relived to get it off his chest that he bought extra meat for himself for his next moon. Soon they moved in with each other on the far side of Karakura, actually a bit closer to his cabin in the woods and a perfect location to transit to his father's upgraded clinic now dubbed Hospital.

It has been another four years since he and her confessed, and he now contemplated telling her his secret. He drove in his black Bentley towards their home with thoughts racing through his head about the prospect of her knowing his secret.

The main reason he thought of this now, out of the four years they were together, was because he also contemplated asking her to marry him.

He pulled up to his driveway and parked with expert ease. He exited the car and looked at his house. _This might be the last time I see it..._ He mused sadly as ideas of what Rukia's reaction might be to her boyfriend being a bloodthirsty beast.

He stepped into his house to find Rukia diligently looking over some files from work. The woman was a workaholic and brought her work home with her. He had to pry her away almost everyday from her work to get an iota of relaxation.

He stared at her beautiful feature for a second before her violet eyes raised to meet his amber ones. "Ichigo? What's wrong?" She asked putting down the file she was reviewing.

Ichigo blinked and looked at her with confusion. "What do you mean? What makes you think something's wrong?" He asked as he walked forward and sat at the table with her.

Rukia looked at him closely and pointed to his face. "The look you just gave me gave it away." She said slyly.

Ichigo scowled and cursed the fact they both could read each other like a book. "Well, Rukia, I need to talk to you..." He said hesitantly.

Rukia discarded her work completely and gave him her undivided attention. "Speak to me, Ichigo." She said.

Ichigo tried to place his words lightly. What could he say? 'Hey, I'm a werewolf!' doesn't exactly sound like a good idea. He looked at her for a minute before gulping and speaking. "Rukia...I'm not normal..." He started.

Rukia rose a brow and nodded. "I can easily tell." She said making Ichigo scowl.

"Shut it..." He growled. "I mean, I'm not _normal._ I'm...something different...something...monstrous..." He said looking away, missing the sharp gaze Rukia just gave him.

"Please elaborate." She said business-like.

Ichigo cursed lowly under his breath and decided to pull his proof before admitting it verbally. "Come with me." He said and pulled her out of her chair and into the living room.

"Hey! What are you doing?" She shouted, not liking the man-handling she was receiving.

"Shut up and sit." He ordered and threw her onto the couch as he went through their DVDs. Rukia pouted as he pulled forth a blank disk and placed it into their player. He sat back next to her and pulled out the remote with a breath. "OK, listen...this..video will explain it all. What I am." He said and clicked play.

_Ichigo set up the camera to face towards his restraint system, where he would be in the next few minutes. He was wearing his black leather suit which had the necessary chains to connect with the restraint system. _

_He moved away from the camera and gave a weak smile to it before waving nervously. "Hey...Rukia...it's me." He said lamely. "I'm making this video so that you can understand me better. People don't believe unless they see it with their own eyes. Well, eyes, here ya go." He said with a corny laugh before moving back and beginning his restraining process. _

_First he had to hook on his legs, there were three chains on both legs, the calf's, above his knees and below his hips. Next came his torso which had one big thing around it for less of a chance of hurting himself. Next was his shoulders and arms. He cuffed his wrists and gave a jerk to make sure they were sturdy before looking back at the camera. _

"_Well, I know you might be thinking I'm about to explain to you some sort of fetish right now, but I'm a bit disturbed by the look I must be giving off right now." He said, looking at his leather-clad body covered in chains. "But, just wait a moment and you'll see what-" _

_His sentence was cut short as the bones in his neck cracked and his head jerked down to the side as the bone in his neck pierced through his skin. He groaned in pain and felt the other side crack and jerk his head back up. _

_His arms jolted together as his elbows cracked and began to reform. He yelled out as his throat began to bulge, like a frog enlarging its neck as it croaked. His legs buckled and he felt his feet begin to enlarge. His muscles started to grow as his orange hair began to turn darker and spread out further down his neck and down his back and to the front of his body. _

"_R-Rukia! Watch! **THIS IS WHAT I AM**!" He yelled out as his eyes began to glow yellow and his teeth grew into fangs and his jaw extended out. His head throbbed from the adrenaline and he felt his eye sockets growing along with his eyes as well. _

_He fell to the ground and convulsed on himself as he began to grow in size. The leather suit crinkled as his muscled and hairy body pressed against it, but it held strong as it just grew along with him; as it was designed to do. _

_His neck grew and he lost the ability to scream as his voice box was shredding apart and his lungs gave out. He felt the word going black and soon fell into the void of instinct and hunger..._

The video goes on to show Ichigo taking on the form of a large dark copper furred beast with drool dripping from its fangs and piercing yellow eyes which eyed the meat which he had laid out for it to eat.

Ichigo quickly stoped the video from going on as to not overwhelm Rukia of what he was capable of in that form. He looked at her to see her mouth hanging open and her eyes wide as saucers.

"This is what I am..." He said, pointing to the frozen frame of the copper beast on the TV screen.

"Oh my God..." She whispered in utter shock.

"I'm a Werewolf. And, I wanted you to know before this relationship went any further." He said with finality, his hand moving to his back pocket to grab the ring he had bought months earlier.

"Ichigo...I need some time to process this..." Rukia said, dismissing his movements and running out of the room.

Ichigo sat there, stunned, his mind racing with thoughts about what just happened. He heard the front door open and close, and it wasn't until he heard her car engine roaring to life did he register what he had done.

"Shit!" He wailed, tears forming in his eyes. He gritted his teeth and snarled, his body shaking in both anger and remorse. "I shouldn't have told her! DAMMIT!" He slammed his fist into the couch and stormed out of the house to find supplies for tonight's Moon and to clear his now troubled mind.

_Rukia...I thought you loved me no matter what..._

–

It was morning now. Ichigo's body felt sore as hell. Typical for a morning after Lycanthropy. He groaned as he stood and found his jaw covered in drool and some juices from the meat he had devoured hours earlier. He wiped himself clean and began to unhook himself from his restraint system.

Once he was free: He walked into the other room where he had all of his supplies stacked up. He took off the leather garment and grabbed a plain blue shirt and some jeans to wear. He scratched his head and opened a bottle of water to drink out of. He gulped it down quickly and threw the bottle to the floor, not caring.

How could Rukia do this to him? They were in love...or so he thought. They had vowed to each other no matter what they'd love each other. But apparently his condition was good enough for Rukia to high tail it out of his life.

He placed on his socks and shoes and stumbled out to his Bentley which was parked out to the back of his cabin. He focused his tired eyes on the wheel and then started it up. He drove out onto the make-shift road and drove on out of the woods towards his home. His lonely empty home which he would sulk in for the next who-knows-long.

He arrived too quickly for his taste and stepped out of the car. He walked up to his door and went to bring out his keys to unlock it.

"Ichigo." He was startled to see Rukia opening the door for him and giving him an intense stare.

"R-Rukia?" He shouted in shock. "Y-You...came back..." His eyes lowered and he felt his heart beat quicken.

"Of course." She said with a risen brow. "Come inside, I have something to show you." Rukia said stepping aside to allow him in. Ichigo blinked but did as told and walked into their nicely furnished home. Rukia took his hand gently and lead him to the living room.

"Rukia? What's wrong?" He asked in worry. He half expected the house to be flooded with police or FBI. He kept a sharp lookout for the scent of another in his home, but found none and kept his eyes locked on Rukia's form.

The two came to the couch and she planted him firmly down. "Ichigo, yesterday you showed me how you were different. Today, I show you how _I_ am different." She said, taking out the DVD player's remote and clicking the play button.

Ichigo's eyes widened as he looked to the screen and held his breath.

_Rukia gave a huff as she worked the camera to point at her. She wasn't that good with devices like these; that was more of Ichigo's deal. _

_She nodded with satisfaction as she finally got it and stepped back to reveal a similar black leather suit much like Ichigo's. "Well, I guess we both look like we're into something strange. Though I have to admit, you looked damn delectable in yours." She gave a grin to the camera and laughed before stepping back and hooking herself up to her own restraint system. _

_Her system was a bit different than Ichigo's. His worked mostly with the joints, while hers worked more so with her torso and legs. She strapped herself in and looked back to the camera. _

"_You made some bad joke right now...I felt if I made one too it would make you feel better. But I won't though because I'm evil like that." She chuckled. She suddenly looked intensely at the camera and frowned. "Ichigo. I love you, and I accept you, and now I hope you can accept _me_." She said before her own transformation started. _

Ichigo sat there as he witnessed Rukia's small body convulsing and her mouth letting out screams which shook him to his core. Her fur was black, much like her hair, and her eyes stayed the violet he loved so dearly. She grew in size, but was still a bit smaller than his current size. Her muscle bulged to his current size as well and her howl was feminine even though it was feral.

"I'm a Werewolf too." Rukia spoke, taking Ichigo's hands and holding them tightly in her own smaller ones.

Ichigo looked at her with wide eyes and studied her face for the current emotion. It was serene, she was looking at him happily. She wasn't pulling a fast one..she was like him. A Werewolf as well. He smiled wide and leaned in to kiss her deeply.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and he gripped her sides as they kissed. They pulled back and Ichigo looked into her eyes softly. "How were you turned?" He asked, wanting to know her story.

"An ex boyfriend was a Werewolf. One night he came after me in his form but I survived thanks to him getting impaled by a sharped stump. I was cut though and was injected with the condition." She explained with a smile. "I actually was buying meat for my transformation when we first met." She admitted with a beautiful smile.

Ichigo smiled back and enveloped her in a hug before pulling back and reaching into his back pocket yet again. He was wearing the same jeans from yesterday and had not taken out the box from the pocket.

He pulled it out and Rukia gasped at it. He let her go and got down onto one knee next to the couch facing her. "Rukia Kuchiki, I love you. Fate brought us together. Us both being Werewolves proves that! We found each other by accident while shopping for our conditions, which is a sign by god himself. Will you be my eternal mate, and my bride?" He finished his speech by opening the box to reveal a large shiny gold banded ring with a diamond placed at the top of it.

Rukia held her hands over her mouth and felt tears rolled down her cheeks as she nodded her head furiously. "Yes! YES! I will Ichigo! I will marry you!" She screamed happily with the largest smile Ichigo had ever seen in his life.

Ichigo took the ring out of the box with a grin and slid it perfectly onto Rukia's finger. The both of them were ecstatic to see it fit and Rukia flung into his arms into the most loving embrace of both of their lives.

* * *

**I say again, these facts were from The Werewolf's Guide to life, and I do not take credit for thinking this all up. **

**REVIEW!**


End file.
